


Reflexiones de un ocioso.

by aurembiaux



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Bahorel vio a la rubita...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexiones de un ocioso.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiuSerket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiuSerket/gifts).



La primera vez que Bahorel vio a la rubita… bueno. La verdad es que la primera vez que la vio lo primero en lo que se fijó no fue en ella, sino en su vestido.

Pero con razón. Ese vestido era una prenda espantosa, una pura aberración de la costura. Bahorel alzó los ojos hacia la cara de la muchacha –necesitaba mirar hacia otro lado, lo que fuera salvo aquel pingajo-, esperando encontrar un adefesio que estuviera en consonancia con la fealdad de la su ropa. Pero para su sorpresa, la chica era bonita –incluso remarcablemente bonita, con rizos rubios y unos grandes ojos azules. Dio un codazo a Courfeyrac para señalársela con la barbilla.

-Linda muchacha, pero mal vestida –comentó.

Courfeyrac la observó sin prestar mucha atención, pero de pronto pareció sorprendido. 

-¡Atiza! –exclamó-. ¡Si no será la señorita Negro!

Bahorel lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿La señorita Negro? –preguntó.

Courfeyrac se encogió de hombros.

-Si alguna vez llegaras a venir a clase conocerías la broma –dijo en falso tono de reproche-. La chica y el viejo solían estar en la misma zona del Vivero en que nosotros paseamos después de las clases…

-Después de jugar al billar, querrás decir, al menos en tu caso…

-… y como ella llevaba siempre ese horrible abrigo negro –continuó Courfeyrac haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción-, le di el apodo de Señorita Negro. El viejo pasó a ser el señor Blanco a causa de sus canas-. Sacudió la cabeza-. Pero antes era fea, Bahorel, te lo juro; fea como el pudor. Si no fuera porque sigue llevando el mismo traje inmundo, la habría tomado por otra hija del mismo caballero; para que te hagas una idea, era tan horrenda que incluso tomaba un desvío para no verla.

Bahorel rió.

-Bueno, es una pena que su sentido de la moda no haya evolucionado junto con su belleza –comentó, y ninguno de los dos volvió a pensar en el asunto durante un tiempo. Feas o guapas, la mayoría de chicas de esa edad distaban mucho de ser interesantes. 

La siguiente ocasión en que Bahorel vio a la rubita tuvo lugar unos seis meses después, en una sastrería. Aún seguía llevando la misma ropa terrible, pero Bahorel vio con alivio que parecía estar ocupándose precisamente de corregir ese crimen: se la veía enfrascada en una discusión con su padre para que éste le comprara una hermosa tela de damasco negro. Si es que a aquello se le podía llamar discusión, pensó Bahorel divertido; el viejo hacía débiles esfuerzos por convencerla de que sus ropas de siempre estaban perfectamente, mientras la muchacha utilizaba una mezcla de zalamerías y pura obstinación para salirse con la suya, hábilmente reforzada por la profesionalidad del sastre que los atendía. Bahorel no daba un céntimo por el viejo; de no haberla oído llamándole “padre” se habría preguntado si no se trataba más bien de un típico caso de marido anciano encandilado por una jovencita dispuesta a desplumarlo. No siendo así, Bahorel supuso que la niña era hija única de su vejez, y por tanto mimada; el hecho de que comprara damasco negro parecía sugerir que no tenía madre, además. Sin duda cualquier madre le habría acompañado ella misma a comprar telas, o al menos le habría dicho que el damasco negro no era adecuado para una señorita soltera.

En el momento en que alcanzaba ese punto en sus deducciones uno de los dependientes quedó libre para atenderlo, y Bahorel apartó a la muchacha de sus pensamientos.

Desde entonces la vio unas cuantas veces más. Nunca la buscaba conscientemente –entre su risueña amante, sus amigos, la política y otras ocupaciones podría decirse que tenía cosas mejores que hacer-pero Bahorel tenía muy arraigado el hábito de andar ocioso, y dada la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en la calle era imperativo que se la encontrara de vez en cuando. 

Descubrió lo bien que le sentaba el traje nuevo durante un paseo por el Vivero, en los jardines del Luxemburgo; no había sido capaz de resistir más de una hora en la facultad de Derecho, pero mereció la pena ir sólo por ver ese cuerpecillo encantador ataviado con ropas que le hicieran justicia. Lástima que estuviera acompañada de su padre; con gusto le habría dedicado miradas más largas y más elocuentes.

La siguiente vez en que se tropezó con ella la muchacha estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un libro llamado "Orgullo y Prejuicio", que leía mientras tomaba el sol en un jardincillo de la calle Plumet. Bahorel recordaba vagamente haber oído que Prouvaire estaba encantado con la historia de amor que narraba aquel libro, y creía haber escuchado a Combeferre decir que la novela contenía críticas a la situación de las mujeres. Bueno, tampoco se podía esperar que la muchacha leyera novelas escabrosas, al menos no al aire libre, pero Bahorel nunca había entendido el atractivo de los libros que no trataran temas más dinámicos. Que le dieran un buen "Robinson Crusoe" repleto de aventuras y acción; eso sí era algo digno de leerse.

Cuando la vio llevando a cabo obras de caridad en el barrio de Santiago de Haut-Pas tuvo sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, aquel vecindario agradecería cualquier ayuda que pudiera prestársele; por otro, Bahorel estaba por principio en contra de ofrecer limosna a quien lo que necesita es una revolución. Poner parches no tenía sentido cuando lo aconsejable era una demolición completa, estructural y sin cortapisas. Pero en fin, tampoco podía esperarse mucho más de una jovencita adinerada; bastante era ver que no se trataba de una cabeza hueca sin piedad por gente más desafortunada que ella.

Se preguntó vagamente si la famosa Úrsula de Mario –Courfeyrac conocía la historia, y por tanto la conocían todos- sería así; de algún modo presentía que aquélla era el tipo de chica que le gustaría al chaval. Bueno, si el muchacho persistía en lloriquear por las esquinas la pérdida de su amada podrían arrastrarlo hasta la calle Plumet o hasta Santiago de Haut-Pas y tratar de forzar un encuentro. Cuanto menos, sería más entretenido que verle pasar apuros para hablarle que verle poner cara de perro abandonado.

Durante los primeros meses de 1832 Bahorel no la vio. Sus paseos habían perdido aquellos días todo atisbo de ociosidad, y saltaba de un barrio a otro de París muy ocupado en avivar los sentimientos que la incompleta revolución de 1830 había logrado adormecer. Si tropezó con la chica no se fijó en ella; bastantes cosas tenía ya en la cabeza.

Por eso mismo apenas le dedicó atención al verla entrar en una casa de la calle del Hombre Armado la noche del 4 de junio. Le llamaron la atención tanto la tristeza de su mirada como el lugar; ¿habrían abandonado, pues, la casa de la calle Plumet en que la observó leer una vez? Luego pasó de largo y ya no pensó más en ella; si todo iba como estaba planeado, aquel Hombre Armado sería el menos interesante de los que iba a encontrar en los próximos días.

**Author's Note:**

> Para Akiu, la mejor Bahorel que puede pedirse. I may not be your real dad, pero feliz quinto cumpleaños, Bahorel.


End file.
